1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production machine such as a machine tool, and in particular, to a production machine operative in replacing a defective or an exhausted part to allow parts identification information such as a parts code for this part to be simply obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, if any part constituting a production machine becomes defective or exhausted and must be replaced with a new one, a machine user provides rough information on the part to a service office such as a production factory for this machine. For example, the information indicates a xe2x80x9cbracket used to mount a product A.xe2x80x9d
Based on the received information, the service office identifies the production machine, checks parts notes and drawings used for it, and then specifies a parts code. The service office sends the identified part to the machine user or visits the installation site of the production machine for replacement. FIG. 6 shows an example in which the production machine is a punch press, but the above process is applicable to other production machines.
It requires the service office a large amount of time and labor to determine the parts code based on rough information, because there are large numbers of parts and parts types. If the part cannot be determined, the service office may dispatch their staff to the site.
In addition, it takes a large amount of time for the machine user to provide parts information to the service office and receive the part. It also takes a large amount of time until the machine is recovered. In particular, if the part is related to a basic operation of the machine, the operation of the machine must be completely suspended and thus the production schedule must be delayed.
If the machine user can provide detailed information on the part to the service office, the service staff does not have to visit the site because they can determine the part from the information. It saves time and labor. It is, however, difficult for the machine user to provide detailed information on the part.
An object of the present invention is to provide a production machine that enables a machine user to accurately and simply determine a desired part.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a production machine that simplifies the machine user""s task to determine a desired part and place an order for it.
Yet another object of the present invention is to enable the machine user to easily confirm a parts code that is identification information on the desired part.
A configuration of the present invention will be described with reference to FIG. 1 corresponding to an embodiment.
This production machine comprises a production machine body 1 and control means 2 attached to the production machine body 1 to control it. The control means 2 has parts registration means 11 for registering therein information identifying parts constituting the production machine body 1 and parts retrieval means 12 for retrieving parts from the parts registration means 11.
In this manner, the parts registration means 11 and the parts retrieval means 12 are provided in the control means 2 attached to the production machine body 1, so identification information on a desired part such as a defective or an exhausted part to be replaced can be obtained on the production machine. Besides, the control means 2 acts as both the parts registration means 11 and the parts retrieval means 12, thereby only a simple configuration is required by eliminating the use of an additional computer.
In a production machine according to the present invention, the control means 2 comprises parts identification information transmission means 14 for transmitting parts identification information retrieved by the parts retrieval means 12, to information processing means 22 of a parts supplier.
In this manner, both the parts retrieval means 12 and the parts identification information transmission means 14 are provided in the control means 2, so the retrieved parts identification information can be directly provided as an order. Thus, the task to determine a desired part and order it is simplified and errors in posting parts identification information can be prevented.
In a production machine according to the present invention, the parts retrieval means 12 comprises parts specification means 18 for specifying a part and parts display means 19 for allowing a display device 17 to display a parts code that is identification information on the specified part.
If the display device 17 displays the parts code for the part specified by the parts specification means 18, the parts code can be simply confirmed.